La Chica De Mis Sueños
by Yume Matsumoto
Summary: Seguiré iluminando este amor inquebrantable, siempre estaré cerca de ti. Así seguiremos caminando mientras vivamos y los colores se desbordaran, pero seguiré caminando hacia ti...


_Hola a todo el mundo :3 les traigo un One-shot de NaruHina._

_Para serles sincera esta creación fue echa hace mucho tiempo y también era dedicada a dos amigas mías C: ~ pero ahora lo quise compartir con ustedes, espero que disfruten y sea de su agrado ^^._

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

**La chica de mis sueños.**

Había llegado a la aldea después de terminar su misión como Anbu, aun seguía maldiciendo a la Vieja Tsunade por que aun no le quería conceder el puesto de Hokage, aunque las misiones de Anbu no le desagradaban, ya que eran de alto rango y como siempre el rubio le gustaba las cosas difíciles para superarse así mismo.

Ese día se sentía cansado tuvo 5 días afuera de la aldea y no quería saber nada de nadie, así que sin vacilar camino hacia su pequeño departamento, llego y sintió como un balde de agua fría caía justo en su rostro, como siempre su habitación estaba desordenada; la ropa sucia, las envolturas de dulces y algunos platos sucios, estaban todo en el suelo y su cama no estaba echa, en verdad le frustraba ver todo ese desastre, quería dormir aunque sea un poco pero en ese lugar no podía, así que solo salió de su chiquero.

Se dirigía cerca del campo de entrenamiento, amaba ese lugar ya que se le venían muchos recuerdos, pero no le interesaba mucho recordar, solo quería descansar. Se dirigió a su árbol favorito, era grande y era divertido ver como las hojas caían cuando soplaba el viento, se apoyo en el árbol para recostarse y rápidamente se relajo en esa posición, la tranquilidad de ese momento lograron que el rubio pudiera reconciliar el sueño, cerró los ojos e inmediatamente soplo el viento, era una brisa bastante agradable.

- _Pronto sera primavera_ –

La tarde ya se estaba acabando, los pocos rayos del sol le llegaban al rostro del rubio, se movió un poco aunque los rayos eran débiles, igual le molestaban.

-Hinata - susurro mientras aun mantenía los ojos cerrado.

Había tenido un sueño donde hay se encontraba Hinata peleando con Pain, tan solo ver y sentirse frustrado por no poder hacer nada, veía como la oji perla era derrotada por ese bastardo. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, cuando recordó las palabras de Hinata, se sonrojo, aunque se sentía idiota por no corresponderle sus sentimientos, pero simplemente no podía.

Habían pasado 1 año desde esa batalla y aun no la podía olvidar, aun se sentía confundido con esos sentimientos… pero después de esa batalla fue Sakura quien se confeso y estuvo más confundido, pero pasaron los meses y decidió tener una relación con la peli rosada, aunque para su mala suerte no sé sentía a gusto con eso, aun pensaba en Hinata, y Sakura no le daba esa calidez que el rubio siempre había deseado y muy profundo de su conciencia aun pensaba que la chica aun seguía amando a su Sasuke. No aguanto más y decidió terminar con ella y al final termino con una Sakura sumamente molesta, que no dudo en dos veces en golpearlo.

- Naruto-kun - se escucho una voz muy dulce, haciendo que el rubio escapara de sus pensamientos.

El nombrado abrió los ojos y miro hacia el frente, tan solo ver esos ojos y esa piel tan blanca, se sonrojo, era como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana.

- _Casi perfecta - _pensó mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza, y sin rodeos la miro directamente a los ojos, logrando que la chica se pusiera tensa - _si esos ojos tan solo fueran míos, y de nadie más… serian más que perfectos. _–

- etto… t-tu… ¿estas bien, Naruto-kun? – dijo nerviosa, mientras el rubio aun la sostenía con la mirada.

- Si - sonrío - siempre preocupándote de mi Hinata - la chica solo se sonrojo, Naruto le hizo una señal con la mano para que se sentara al lado de el, y Hinata solo obedeció a ese orden, tanto como Naruto y Hinata mientras ella se acercaba a el, ambos sentía la misma calidez, sentían una armonía que no todos tenían, pero ellos sí.

Cuando la chica ya estaba al lado de el, no hubo ninguna palabra más, solo se sentía algo raro alrededor de ellos, había algo intangible y difícil de expresarlo en palabras.

Ambos seguían sin decirse nada, ya era de noche.

Naruto por inercia tomo la mano de Hinata, ella le correspondió, incluso apretó más fuerte la mano del chico, el peli rubio solo sonrío, la mano de ella era cálida.

- Naruto-kun - susurro.

Naruto la miro, ha Hinata se le notaba un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, al chico solo le provoco ternura, de nuevo la miro a los ojos… sin duda los amaba.

Comenzó acercarse al rostro de ella, mientras más cerca, el chico podía oler mejor el olor a jazmín que poseía Hinata, cuando ya estaban a solo milímetros podían sentir la respiración del otro, Naruto sin pensarlo le dio un beso fugaz, aunque solo fue un choque, sintió una chispa que recorría dentro de el y dentro de su estomago sentía como si mariposas estuvieran volando.

- **Te Amo** - dijeron al unisono.

Por tales palabras ambos se sorprendieron, tanto como Naruto y Hinata comenzaron a reír y otra vez se acercaron, ahora las mariposas dentro de ellos comenzaban hacerles más cosquillas, así que se dieron otro beso, al principio fue algo torpe pero después comenzaron a profundizarlo.

…

- ¡Despierta idiota! - grito un chico con una coleta.

- Pero que demonios - dijo frustrado el peli rubio mientras intentaba abrir los ojos.

- Qué problemático eres –

Naruto abrió los ojos y miro al idiota que lo había despertado de tal maravilloso sueño, se decepciono era todo tan real.

- ¿Shikamaru?… ¡Idiota! me asustaste –

- ¿Que? tú me dabas miedo, besando esa rama –

- ¿rama?, ¡que rama! - Grito Naruto

- Esa - apunto hacia la mano del chico, al ver que su vago amigo tenia razón se sonrojo y lo miro fulminante.

- ¿Y que quieres? – dijo, para cambiar de tema.

- Ahora hay un festival en el centro de la aldea, así que te vine a buscar pedazo de idiota –

- Esta bien, vamos -

- ¿No te cambiaras de ropa? - pregunto.

- No quiero ir para mi casa, esta echo un desastre - dijo mientras se paraba del suelo.

- Ja, que irónico ni siquiera tú aguantas tu chiquero - río

- Cállate, debería matarte ahora mismo… me interrumpiste mi sueño-dattebayo –

- Deja adivinar - lo miro - que te apuesto que estabas soñando con Hinata -

- ¡¿Pero como mierdas sabes? - lo miro curioso y sorprendido.

- Ahh Hinata-chan eres tan Kawaii, dame un besito – dijo con un tono burlón - ... tal vez que cosas estabas soñando, pervertido - Naruto sintió que toda la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

- No estaba soñando nada - grito - ahhh! ya me hartaste, mejor vayámonos de una buena vez - Shikamaru río por lo bajo, le causaba mucha risa hacer enojar al ruidoso de su amigo.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro de la aldea, cuando ya faltaban pocos metros para llegar, se sentía mucho ruido, aunque estaba todo iluminado, habían varios puestos de comida, ha Naruto le gustaba mucho ese ambiente ya que todas las personas reían y la pasaban bien.

- ¿Donde están los demás? - pregunto el rubio.

- Aquí - dijo Shikamaru mientras entraban a un bar, el peli negro con la mirada busco a sus amigos hasta que encontró a su castaño amigo - Kiba - grito para que lo escucharan, el mencionado se volteo y les sonrió y con su mano hizo una señal para que se le acercaran, Naruto y Shikamaru fueron hacia allá y para su sorpresa también estaba Gaara, Lee y Sai.

- Chicos - grito Naruto sonriente mientras se sentaba al lado de Gaara.

- Se tardaron - dijo Lee

- Es que el baka de Naruto no lo podía despertar ya que esta soñando de los más bien con Hina… - antes de seguir el rubio le tapo la boca.

- Shikamaru, ¡basta y cierra tu maldita boca de una buena vez! –

- Ya tranquilízate, solo son bromas –

-¡NO! oh le digo a Gaara lo bien que lo pasaste en los matorrales con Temari - Ahora Shikamaru le tapaba la boca a Naruto, mientras el peli rojo lo miraba con cara de asesino.

- Ya chicos tranquilícense y no peleamos, hoy hay que pasarla bien - dijo animosamente Kiba.

…

Habían pasado una hora y los muchachos tomaban, fumaban y se reían con cualquier estupidez que decía Naruto y Kiba. Ya no podían más, su sangre estaba llena de ese amargo pero a la vez adictivo Alcohol, Naruto no sabia cuantas cerveza ya se había tomado, sin contar el ron y ahora el vaso de whisky.

- Hagamos un concurso - grito Kiba, todos lo comenzaron a mirara raro, ¿como aun tenia energía para seguir con sus estupideces?.

- ¿De que? - pregunto Shimaru

- de eructo xD -

- ¡Muy bien!, ¿quien empieza? - esta vez era Naruto quien estaba emocionado.

- Shikamaru! - dijo Kiba y el peli negro lo miro fulminante.

- Jamás -

- ¡vamos no seas un gruñón! - Naruto puso cara de puchero.

- Alejate –

- Pesado y entonces Lee - Miro hacia conde el cejotas y estaba durmiendo.

- Ya se durmió entonces yo empezaré - Kiba tomo un poco de cerveza, espero y de sus boca salió un eructo que se escucho en todo el bar, tanto como sus amigos y las demás personas se pusieron a reír.

- Ya esa, estuvo bien - comenzó a reír Naruto - ya te toca Sai -

- Yo no sé hacer "eso" - se sentía muy observado ya que los otros hombres que habían dentro del bar los miraban, ya que encontraban divertido su jueguito.

- Gallina, Bien ahora me toca a mi - Naruto tomo la cerveza de kiba e hizo lo mismo, aunque se acerco a lee, soltó su eructo, dejando a todos muertos de la risa y dejando a lee con todos los pelos parado - ahora le toca a Gaara –

El peli rojo los miro fulminante, dudaba si hacerlo o no, nunca lo había echo en público, pero por inercia tomo la cerveza, no controlaba sus actos ya que como todos los demás, estaba ebrio. Se la tomo al seco y repentinamente soltó un eructo que se escucho por todo konoha llegando hacia Suna, dejando a todos sus amigos sorprendidos y ha la vez riéndose ha carcajadas.

- Gaara no sabia que tenías ese talento-dattebayo - Río Naruto, el peli rojo solo se encogió de hombro.

…

Pov Naruto:

Después de terminar de reír, ha Gaara por su talento, le regalaron un vaso de ron gratis. A mi tan sólo los ojos me pesaban y no sentía mi cuerpo, miraba una y otra vez hacia al frente, pero todo absolutamente todo se me movía, estaba completamente mareado.

Mientras un seguía tomando mi vaso de whisky, mire hacia fuera del bar y algo me llamo la atención, era una hermosa chica, estaba con un Kimono azul que tenia flores rosadas, su largo y sedoso cabello era a sujetado con una coleta y pensé.

- _Amo a las chicas con trajes de Kimono_ –

La mire de reojo, esa figura y esa cabellera me parecían conocida, pasaron varios minutos y seguía mirándola de la misma manera, aunque no quería que se sintiera observada ni nada por el estilo, pero ella hacia que mi cabeza explotara. Aun no podía recordar bien, sentía que los tragos de más y el humo de cigarro que danzaba alrededor mío, no me ayudaban mucho, hacían que la vista se me nublara más. Intente calmarme y acercarme ha ella, lo único que quería era que se volteara para ver su rostro, mientras más me acercaba más lujuria me daba esa figura bien echa, de repente siento que alguien me empuja, vi aquel sujeto que mentalmente le tire un par de maldiciones ya que no me sentía muy bien y no podía mantener el equilibrio, aun lo seguía con la mirada y me percate que el se dirigía a la mujer de largos cabellos, ha la cual aun tenia el deseo de verla a la cara. Creo que grito su nombre aunque no pude escuchar bien, ya que aun me sentía mareado.

Claro el alcohol que corría por mis venas no se iba aun.

La chica se dio vuelta, hay quede plasmado. Sus ojos como la luna ardían en mi cabeza y pensé que eran simplemente brillantes y perfectos…

Por un instante recordé, no era duda, ella era…**la chica de mis sueños.**

* * *

_¡GRACIAS POR LEER! C:_


End file.
